rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Aelius Scarlet
Aelius Scarlet was the leader of Team APLS and the partner of Sienna Giada. Her emblem, , and aura were both muted yellow. She belongs to Emerald Rose. Appearance Aelius was a young woman with dark turquoise hair that reached the small of her back with bangs sideswept to the left. Her eyes were round and blue gray and she had pale white skin. She had a banana-shaped body and lean muscles, with a round face, button nose, and thin lips. No matter what outfit she wore, though, she always wore a sunstone riviere necklace and bracelet. History She was born in Vacuo and lived with her mother, along with her two younger siblings. They all lived quite happily, if poorly. Her father had been killed by Grimm a few weeks after her youngest sibling was born, so her mother had raised the three of them on her own. Her mother had to work two jobs to keep a roof of their heads, but that never bothered Aelius or her siblings. All three of them wanted to be Hunters and Huntresses, so they took to training themselves, or as close as they could get without actual schooling. Her mother wanted to send them all to school so they could follow this dream, but was only able to get one of her co-workers parents, who was an ex-Hunter, to teach them. Through him, Aelius and her siblings were able to learn the basics of being a Hunter, and he was even able to put in a good word for Aelius at Shade Academy, leading to her enrolling there, so long as she promised to do her absolute best and not screw up her only chance. So, she was sent straight to Shade Academy, which then almost immediately thrust her into the entrance test. Thankfully for her, she was at least half-decent compared to the other students, and was able to find herself a partner, Sienna Giada. At first, Sienna didn't want to be partnered with her, finding Aelius to be very lackluster, but found herself running into trouble finding another partner, so they eventually teamed up. Aelius, because she hadn't received actual training, hadn't unlocked her aura at that point, so she had to rely on her quick thinking and ingenuity, along with Sienna, to be able to pass the test. Fortunately, they were able to with the help of another duo, Laurel Dunstan and Patina Phlox, and were subsequently all put on the same team, APLS, with Aelius as the leader. Over the course of those four years, they all grew to be incredibly close, even after Aelius told them how exactly she got to Shade Academy. They all proclaimed it didn't matter, as she had more than shown herself worthy as the leader of their team. The rest of their time passed quickly, full of learning and growth as people and huntresses, until the last few months before graduation came upon them. They had been sent out on a Grimm extermination mission at a desolate village quite a ways from the Academy. The Grimm had gathered into a very large group and were making it dangerous for travelers to pass through, so Aelius' team was sent out to get rid of them. At first, things were going very smoothly. They were all doing well, getting rid of quite a few of the Grimm, until night hit. Unable to see in the dark, they had to camp out in one of the abandoned buildings, taking turns for watch. Patina and Sienna were keeping watch when a large drove of Grimm attacked them. Patina went out to drive them off while Sienna woke up Aelius and Laurel. Aelius had Laurel and Sienna keep watch over their safe spot, going off to help Patina herself. A few roads down, Aelius found her gravely wounded, a large slash diagonally along her torso. Patina spoke to her, encouraging Aelius to leave her and go back to the others, which inadvertently activated Aelius' Semblance. Instead of doing as Patina said, Aelius used her now-activated Semblance to fuel her as she attacked the nearby Grimm in rage. She used Patina's sabres, instead of Hail Mary or Silencer, and hacked away at a large chunk of the Grimm, although she was completely disregarding her own fatigue and wounds. After calming down, she turned to take Patina back to the others, realizing that she needed medical attention right away, when she was attacked from behind from a Grimm she hadn't noticed before. A Death Stalker had come out of the nearby forest after all of the influx of negative emotions coming from Aelius. Because she was unable to battle anymore after her outburst, she couldn't protect herself from being swekered by the Death Stalker, as it's tail ripped through her chest cavity, tearing apart her lungs and heart. She died almost immediately, suffering for only a few short seconds. Personality She was a very outgoing and friendly person, always wanting to be friends with everyone she met. Of course, due to her insatiable need to be friends with everyone, she was also very pushy. She was also very nosy, wanting to know everything that everyone was doing all the time, even if it wasn't information they wanted to share. She loved attention and was always absolutely ecstatic when people would talk to her. She liked eating out, being the center of attention, alcohol, and fighting. She disliked the rain, silence, sitting still, and seeing others get hurt. Abilities and Powers Hail Mary Hail Mary was an aerosal spray can that could spray both hairspray and Dust powder. The can was light pink, with her emblem emblazoned on the front, and it's bottom could pop off to allow Dust vials to be inserted next to the hairspray. There was a button on the side that, when pressed, opened up the Dust chambers, allowing the can to spray either hairspray alone or hairspray and Dust at the same time. Her main method of attacking was fooling her opponent into believing it was just a normal can of hairspray. She would do this by spraying it without pressing the button, which relaxed her opponent's guard and allowed her to get close to them, which is when she would spray them in their weak spots with the button pressed. Other than that, she would use the spray to fend off opponents and make it easier for her teammates to finish them off. She mostly favored using Fire Dust, which created a flamethrower, but she could also use Water Dust to make steam and Wind Dust to create big gusts of wind. Silencer Silencer is a nine inch stiletto dagger used only when Hail Mary is unusable. It's a dark silver, with the hilt acuminating down into the blade, a horizontal cross-guard, and it's main purpose is for stabbing. It's design allows for very deep stabs, but it's design also disables it from being used for cutting. She only uses Silencer when she's unable to use Hail Mary, which is rare, but she likes to be prepared. She hides it in her belt, setting it so her opponents can't see it, so she is then able to use it for surprise attacks. Statistics All statistics follow a scale of 0 to 5, where 0 is non-existent, 1 is low, 2 is below average, 3 is average, 4 is above average and 5 is high. Physical Statistics * Strength: 4 * Speed: 4 * Agility: 3 * Stamina: 3 Aural Statistics * Aura Reserve: 4 * Aura Manipulation: 4 * Semblance Manipulation: 3 * Dust Manipulation: 3 Technical Statistics * Dust use: 2 * Weapon Skill (Primary): 5 * Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 5 * Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 4 * Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 3 * Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 2 Trivia *Aelius is a Roman name possibly derived from the Greek word for Sun and Scarlet is a Brilliant Red Color. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Not for Roleplaying Category:Property of JokersWitch